


DramaRon

by lemniscata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Multi, PWP
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemniscata/pseuds/lemniscata
Summary: Ron solo quiere tener un año normal, ¿por qué sus deseos nunca pueden hacerse realidad?"I... I don´t love you... ¡Upsii!"[Basado en DramaBug]





	DramaRon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Jotaka y el dramón de Cartoon Hangover, yo solo mezclé ambas cosas.

[En esto se basa el dramón.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NdAvBSbmNU)

 

* * *

 

 

Ronald Weasley estaba contento.

Faltaban un par de meses para que tuvieran que rendir sus EXTASIS y claramente Hermione estaba ansiosa y estresada, obligándolo a él a estudiar lo mejor que podían. Pero Ron estaba feliz. Había aceptado la oferta de cursar ese octavo año después de la guerra y, aunque al principio había sido doloroso, pronto se había llegado a cierta armonía.

No se había dejado abatir incluso cuando les habían informado que no podrían ser parte del equipo de Quidditch ni tener ninguna de las responsabilidades que se le podían otorgar a los de último curso —aunque eso lo alegraba—. Mucho menos cuando McGonagall los había puesto a todos los de ese curso en una misma Sala Común por falta de espacio en sus respectivas casas. No, nada podía arruinar el agradable año. Nada de incidentes, nada de muerte, nada que fuera contra lo que parecía ser un muy buen año escolar.

Harry había detenido su obsesión con Malfoy y había estado bastante contento, dándoles espacio y tiempo a él y a Hermione para que profundizaran su relación. Los Slytherin se habían comportado bien, sin bromas ni comentarios crueles. Todo el mundo había llegado a llevarse bien. La guerra, al parecer, había logrado lo que Dumbledore siempre había predicado: unidad entre las casas.

Sin embargo, Ron estaba intrigado. Hace una semana exactamente le había llegado a él y a todos los de octavo una invitación. Pedía que todos se reunieran en la Sala Común el sábado antes de la cena para festejar una boda misteriosa. ¿Boda misteriosa? Hermione le había dicho que seguramente era alguna pareja que quería hacer pública su relación, porque no podían casarse así sin más dentro de la escuela.

Realmente había estado curioso al respecto.

Así que ahí estaba, en el dormitorio que compartía con Zabini y Dean, con la invitación en las manos. No recordaba por qué había quedado solo, pero creyó conveniente bajar a la Sala Común para así averiguar de qué iba todo el asunto y de paso encontrar a su mejor amigo y a su novia.

Apenas entró a la estancia, se detuvo. Harry estaba parado cerca de la chimenea, Malfoy a unos cuantos metros más allá. Ambos se miraban. El año había sido tranquilo, no podía creer que el maldito hurón al fin hubiese logrado cabrear a Harry como para que tuviesen un encuentro que seguramente iba a terminar en una pelea. Ron creyó que sería mejor intervenir, no quería arruinar la calma que había gozado hasta el momento.

—Draco, eres el chico más lindo de todo Hogwarts —habló Harry, lo que congeló a Ron de inmediato, ¿había escuchado bien?

—Gracias, Potter —respondió Malfoy ¿CON AMABILIDAD?

—¿Podrías acompañarme a la misteriosa boda de hoy? —Harry sonreía.

—… —Malfoy se acercó a Harry—. No.

—Pero… Pero… Draco… —se veía angustiado—. Yo te amo.

Ron casi se atragantó con su propia saliva, con el aire, con lo que sea.

—Yo… —Malfoy observaba a Harry—. También te amo.

Ron pestañeó confundido, ¿Estaban drogados? ¿Él estaba drogado? ¿Era una pesadilla?

—¡TE AMO! —gritó Harry, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro—. ¡Cásate conmigo, Draco!

—… —Malfoy le dio la espalda—. No.

—¿POR QUÉ? —exigió Harry.

Ron pensaba que su pesadilla no podía ser más surrealista.

—Yo… —Malfoy giró solo la cabeza—. Yo no te amo —sonrió con burla—. ¡Upsii!

—DRACO… —volvió a exclamar Harry, con cierto dolor en la voz.

—Estoy enamorado de alguien más —explicó con calma el maldito rubio.

—¿¡QUIÉN ES ESE HOMBRE!? —Harry parecía realmente enojado.

—Él… —Malfoy hizo una pausa mientras se giraba, quedando de nuevo frente a Harry—. Es… —el hurón volvió a quedarse callado, mirando con toda la intensidad al otro chico—. Tú —sonrió de una forma que nunca le había visto, sin maldad, SIN MALDAD—. ¡Te amo!

La sonrisa de Harry no podía ser más grande. Ron no sabía ya ni como estaba respirando, solo podía mirar, como si alguien lo hubiese petrificado.

—¡Cásate conmigo, Draco!

Malfoy volvió a darle la espalda.

—No.

—¡DRACOOOOO! —aquello había sonado como un aullido lastimero.

—Estoy enamorado de tu ex —continúo Malfoy, volteando apenas las cabeza para mirarlo.

¿Ginny? Pensó Ron confundido.

—¿¡Ginny!? —Harry parecía igual de estupefacto que él—. LA MATARÉ CUANDO LA ENCUENTRE —gritó con enojo. Ron sintió que se iba a desmayar.

—O ella... ¡te va a encontrar! —Ginny había entrado de quién sabe de dónde y señalaba con el dedo a Harry, parecía realmente molesta.

—¡GINNY! —exclamó el rubio. ¿La había llamado por su nombre?

—¡Desde el principio la boda misteriosa se trataba de nuestra boda! —dijo indignada, mirando al hurón—. ¡Draco y yo nos vamos a casar en la noche de hoy! —le gritó a Harry, mostrándose furiosa—. ¡TÚ NO ESTÁS INVITADO! —aunque pronto se acercó a su ex y se colgó a su brazo, sonriendo—. ¿Quisieras ser mi padrino?

—¡Por supuesto, Ginny! —respondió Harry con una sonrisa, acercándose apenas un poco a ella para decirle algo, aunque lo suficientemente alto que hasta Ron escuchó—. Te odio tanto…

—Adiós, Harry —su hermana besó a Harry en la mejilla, ignorando sus últimas palabras, se soltó de él y fue hacia la entrada de la Sala Común, despidiéndose animadamente—. ¡Te veré en la despedida de soltera!

—Adiós, Potter… —Malfoy le había dado el brazo a Ginny, el cual de inmediato fue tomado, ambos caminaron hacia la salida, pero el rubio seguía mirando a Harry—. Siempre te amaré… —declaró con ¿dolor?

—Draco… —Ron observó a Harry, se veía infinitamente triste.

De inmediato Ronald sintió una mano en su hombro, al darse vuelta vio a la mayoría de sus compañeros de octavo allí reunidos, observando la escena con diferentes expresiones. Hermione lo miraba con algo de lástima.

Escuchó una explosión de carcajadas y se volteó para ver qué estaba pasando. Harry reía con fuerza, agarrándose del estómago. Malfoy se cubría la boca, pero podía ver claramente que estaba llorando de risa. Ginny se había tirado a una de las butacas, abrazándose a sí misma mientras lloraba.

—¿Qué…? —alcanzó a decir Ron, totalmente confundido. Definitivamente estaban drogados.

—Creo que fue su manera de hacer pública su relación —habló con calma su novia. Ron casi se dislocó el cuello por la rapidez que giró la cabeza para mirarla—. Era bastante obvio para casi todos nosotros, pero…

—¿Relación? ¿¡Qué relación!? —Ron volvió a mirar a los tres que reían—. ¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE MI HERMANA Y EL HURÓN ESTÁN JUNTOS? —chilló con indignación, por alguna razón eso solo aumentó las risas de los protagonistas de aquella bizarra escena, sumada a las de otros estudiantes del curso.

—No, Ron… Harry y Draco —explicó Hermione, soltando un pequeño suspiro.

—¿¡Qué!?

Las risas eran cada vez más fuertes. Su novia solo negó con la cabeza y le tomó la mano, llevándolo hacia la salida para ir a la cena mientras explicaba con calma todo lo que tenía que ver con la relación de su mejor amigo. Pero Ron había desconectado, dando pequeños vistazos hacia la Sala Común. Él realmente había querido un año escolar tranquilo por una vez en su vida.

Al parecer con Harry Potter aquello jamás iba a ser posible.

 

 


End file.
